Sound the Bugle
by Scritcher
Summary: A wounded soilder lies in the snow... Rated for blood just incase.


_Tristan: . I hate you..._

_Kaykay: ^^'_

_I own nothing but this crap. A Random songfic that wouldn't leave me alone. Sound the Bugle is (c) Bryan Adams_

* * *

**_Sound the Bugle, _**

**_A song fic dedicated to the struggling solider of Yu-gi-oh!, Tristan Taylor.  
_**

He collapsed against the wall, clutching his ribs. His chest felt like it was on fire, his lungs barely able to pull in air. Tristan Taylor pulled his legs close to his body. A little warmth spread over his thin battered form. He felt so helpless, a failure even. Beaten then abandoned to die, he had crawled as far as he could. Slowly, he gazed up into the sky. His hazel eyes were failing, so everything seamed just a blur. The long chocolate bangs that normally made up the point of hair that defined him hung limp in his face. He had no strength to brush them away. A thin line of red meandered its slow way over his forehead. He sighed. "So this is it..." he murmured, too weak to be surprised at the lack of power in his voice. He had been a sick baby, in intensive care for the first two months of his life. Life went out the same way it came in.

_Sound the bugle now- play it just for me_

_ As the seasons change - remember how I used to be_

_ Now I can't go on - I can't even start _

_I've got nothing left - just an empty heart_

"Ya'll freeze if ya go out tonight! Wait till tomorrow!" Joey was yelling as Serenity pulled on her leather jacket, that had been a Christmas present from him and Tristan as a pair. Now they all had one, and looked like a trio of siblings when they wore them. It was believable. They all had brown eyes, and her hair was about halfway between Joey's golden, and Tristan's bronze.

"I know Tris's in trouble. He might not have that long." Her voice had turned to a cold monotone. Joey came closer behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She paused in putting her trainers on. He was worried too. Gazing up into his dark eyes, she gave him a small smile.

"I'll bring him home. I promise." Joey returned the smile.

"A'm not gonna stop ya, A see dat. So A'll come wiv ya!" he said grinning. Serenity mimicked, displaying the not-mad-but-not-quite-sane expression of determination.

_'m a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight _

_There's nothing more for me - lead me away... _

_Or leave me lying here _

Tristan wasn't aware of the cold snow soaking him. His body was gripped by pain, the wounds lacing his back and legs really starting to affect him. Now instead of leaning against the wall, he lay in a pool of blood. The white flakes fell slowly onto him, and melted on his warm cheeks. His fists were clenched, one on the snow, one on his side. His eyes had failed him completely, so his only knowledge of his surroundings was his hearing, and that was indistinct. As he lay trembling, from his half-open, useless eyes, fell a few silvery tears. _I'm dying… It's… all over…_

_Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care _

_There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere _

_Without a light I fear that I will - stumble in the dark _

_Lay right down - decide not to go on _

At first, the red trail had disturbed Serenity, standing like a Gothic sign against the pure white snow. She and Joey tread alongside the gory line, not speaking to each other, only yelling Tristan's name until their voices were hoarse. It was Serenity who first saw the bleeding huddle lying curled in the snowy corner of a narrow cul-de-sac. She grabbed Joey's arm.

"We've found him…" she whispered. Then she ran, fast as her legs would go to the stricken boy. She fell at his side. She brushed the bangs of deep bronze out of his pale face. His skin held a vague trace of warmth.

"Tristan? You hear me?" she said clearly, feeling for his pulse. He was alive, just. Joey knelt beside them.

"He's hurt bad. I don't think we can take him home tonight," murmured Serenity, pulling Tristan into her arms. His head fell back against her bicep. As gently as possible she wiped away the blood from his lips.

"You poor thing…"

_Then from on high - somewhere in the distance_

_There's a voice that calls - remember who your are _

_If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow _

_I'm dead…Why am I so warm… _He was still in pain, but there was something different. It was the pain of someone healing. Then he felt a hand stroke his hair. Slowly he half-opened his eyes out of instinct, not expecting to see anything.

"Welcome back Tristan-kun," Serenity said softly. He was still lying in the snow, but the two people simultaneously holding his battered body protected him from freezing. Joey had his arms round him and his sister. The double hug was soothing if a little uncomfortable-Tristan was much larger in build then Joey or Serenity so was squashed between. He smiled feebly, too exhausted to speak. Serenity kissed his forehead gently. Somehow, he still had the blood to turn his pale cheeks a subtle pink. He closed his eyes again, and rested his head closer into her.

"You're safe. Go to sleep."

_So be strong tonight - remember who you are _

_Yeah you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle _

_To be free once more -Yeah that's worth fighting for _

* * *

_Sorry Tristan, but really do love you!_

_Flames will be used to satisfy my pyromaniac tendancies._


End file.
